


it only gets more serious

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Coming In Pants, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Things are different; they've both lost a lot, they've lost each other, and they're lucky enough to know that neither of them can leavethis.Roman bites Peter, and it's a lot better than the first time.





	it only gets more serious

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers through the whole series tbh, mostly just mentioned character deaths
> 
> title from Duran Duran's [Want You More](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/duranduran/wantyoumore.html), which is for real the most peter/roman song there is??

Peter doesn't taste like anyone else he's ever bitten. It's all blood, sure, but inhuman. It was disgusting, at first, too strong and too strange and too thick on his tongue, but the _buzzing_ that creeps into his gut with it is worth it.

It's an acquired taste -- the first time he'd tasted it, in some shitty alley after an where he finally gave in to the impulse to tear Peter's throat out after he shot him, it had hit his tongue like rotten lava and the only thing that kept him from reeling back and spitting it out was the _need_ , that hunger and the need for more of the pathetic, pained silence from Peter.

He killed him and buried him, sure, but Peter's nothing if not a pain in his ass.

_Who says there has to be a next time?_

Things settle with Nadia, her nanny, and news of Olivia's death. Peter moves in officially, and things get so much simpler and so much more complicated.

He doesn't kill people, for Peter, but he needs to supplement his feedings if he isn't getting those few too-sweet last gulps that draw the line between life and death.

He's not sure if there's something going on with his venom that makes Peter able to tolerate the biting better or what, but he knows Peter _loves_ it. He's always been a sick fuck, anyway, so he shouldn't be surprised, but _shit_.

"Fuck," Peter moans. It feels almost like he's trying to buck him off with how hard he's pushing up against Roman, and he's got to admit, there's a sick little thrill in holding Peter harder against their bedroom door.

The only downside to biting Peter is not being able to talk back to him.

"Love your fuckin' teeth," he grunts, like he's about to cum his pants from this, up against Roman's cock and standing on his toes to press harder into his mouth. " _Fuck_ , fuck me."

It's not a question or a demand, just an interjection because he needs to run his mouth but he's too out of his mind to think of anything.

Roman pulls back.

"Shut up," Roman whispers, then laps up what's leaked and latches down again.

Peter moans, but his mouth is pressed tight to muffle it as much as he can. Their nanny is aware of _them_ , but Roman would prefer if she didn't have to hear it every time Roman bites him.

(She's not aware of what he's _doing_ , just probably thinks Roman is a toothy guy and thinks Peter is _especially_ into hickeys.)

"Roman, Jesus, come on," he whimpers.

His hands have been keeping Roman's face pressed to his flesh, fingers threaded into his overgrown hair, but now they move down to Roman's hips and grab, and _pull_.

He _is_ about to cum from this, Roman realizes, and he lets Peter pull his hips into him harder.

Peter's moans get higher, breathy and pathetic and awful and plowed out of him every time Roman ruts up into him. His blood tastes better, _deeper_ , and he almost feels like he's going to fall over the edge with him when he cums.

Then, there it is -- Roman's jaw twitches and Peter locks up, holds his breath and shakes against him with a strained, miserable noise. The taste on his tongue blooms into fireworks made of white, and red, and Peter's eyes rolled back and his long nails digging into Roman's ass, and suddenly Peter and his blood is more than everything that's ever mattered.

Peter makes a noise he can't choke down, too overwhelmed and oversatisfied, and Roman finally pulls himself off of his neck.

He licks the wound closed while Peter shakes, oversensitive cock twitching up against him every time Roman's tongue catches on a ridge of broken skin, and, distantly, he realizes he came with Peter, too.

When he leans back to look at him and make sure he's not too pale from blood loss, he's a mess. He looks like really bad porn or really good porn, and the only thing keeping Roman from kissing the fucked-out look off his face is the lingering wet on his mouth that he needs to lick off first.

Peter watches his tongue like he's starving for it, and when the taste is mostly pulled from his mouth, Peter kisses him.

He can feel his teeth rattle and his breath hitch when Roman presses into it, pressing his body up against him one more time, too, and he figures he may as well be polite and carry Peter back to bed.

He lifts him as easily as he'd lift a stuffed animal, despite Peter's exhausted dead weight in his arms, and manages to spill them both back onto their bed before Peter comes to his senses enough to realize he needs food and fluids to start restocking his blood.

He sends Roman off to make him breakfast from his new place splayed out in their bed, and can't help the big sated sigh that comes once Roman is out of the room.

They can't forgive each other for a lot of things, but they can certainly try to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> *finishes my first full rewatch of hemlock grove* Anyway,


End file.
